


Let Me In Magnus

by amusawale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Lunch, M/M, Pic Fic, Secrets, Tension, post fight awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusawale/pseuds/amusawale
Summary: A fic to accompany the #25daysofbts Malec pic below.





	Let Me In Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> I've been ill and overworked so my muse has been dead hence the complete lack of updates on any of my fics. However, when I saw this pic, my muse opened one eye and lifted an eyebrow. I'm hoping that by writing it, my muse will totally wake up again and it can be business as usual.  
> fingers crossed?

Alec hesitated at the door. Should he use his keys? Things were still a little shaky since...the fights. He didn't want to overstep.

But...

I mean Magnus knew he was coming over for lunch right? He was expecting Alec. So...logically, Alec _should_ be able to just use his keys.

The door opened while he was still debating with himself, to reveal Magnus himself leaning against the archway in the alcove, looking in Alec's direction, a rueful expression on his face.

"Did you change your mind about lunch?" he asked.

Alec drew a nervous breath and tried on a smile, though there was a vein in his right temple that was pounding too loudly and his vision seemed to be a bit blurry at the moment. His hands shook. Also a very common reaction ever since...

He was a nervous wreck and he knew it.

"Uh, no I ah...I was just wondering whether to use my keys or not."

Magnus' eyebrows rose and his face held an expression Alec couldn't quite decipher. He too, took in a deep breath, like he needed to center himself and then he looked up into Alec's eyes.

"Come in Alexander. The chili's almost ready. You have perfect timing."

Alec managed a real smile this time, "Thanks, Magnus," he said stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. He took a step toward Magnus, hands already outstretched and then his step faltered, his expression fell.

He wasn't sure what was allowed anymore.

Magnus took the question off the table by stepping right into his personal space and lifting his chin so his mouth was just a few tantalizing inches away, "Aren't you going to kiss me Alexander?" he asked.

Alec swallowed the words right off Magnus' lips. Taking what he wanted with no further hesitation. He pulled Magnus in closer so they were flush against each other from artfully tousled hair to wing tipped shoe. Magnus ceded control of the kiss over to him with no demur and Alec took the chance to explore every facet of Magnus' mouth. He wanted to taste the toothpaste he'd used this morning, since Alec didn't wake up in his bed. He wanted to know if he'd had his coffee black, or with milk and sugar by cleaning what was left of it off his teeth, sucking on his tongue to see if he'd had a drink yet today. He pulled him in even closer, almost stumbling backward when he overbalanced. But Magnus was there to straighten them both up, to lock his arms around Alec's neck and let him find the answers he sought.

"I missed you," Alec said against Magnus' mouth.

"I missed you too Alexander," Magnus replied with a soft smile.

They lost time, just looking at each other.

A bird bumped into the terrace window and one of the cats that lived there meowed in excitement. The sound startled them apart.

"Chili," Magnus said as if just recalling that he had food on the cooker.

"Yes. I'm starving," Alec said, a very wide grin on his face.

Magnus gaze swept up and down Alec's body, taking in his well-fitting trousers, and his fairly fashionable dark polka dotted shirt, "Hmm," he said hiding a pleased smile, "Did you have more time than usual to dress yourself this morning?"

Alec laughed, "Actually..." he looked down plucking at his shirt, "Don't you remember this? You bought it for me at that fashion show you dragged er, took me to."

Magnus laughed, face clearing, "Indeed. Well, that explains that. Come on, cold chili isn't nearly as delicious as when it's _hot_."

Magnus fluttered his eyelashes and Alec wasn't sure they were talking about chili anymore.

"Okay," he said following his boyfriend to the dining room.

They ate in relative silence, stealing glances at each other like a pair of high school paramours. The only thing that saved the meal from terrible awkwardness was the softly playing music in the background.

"That's some nice music. Who is the singer?" Alec asked mid meal.

"Marvin Gaye. He's one of my favorites."

"Oh. Well he's very good."

"He was."

"Oh. Is he dead?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Magnus smiled, "It happened in the eighties so I think I'm quite over it." he said.

"Did you know him? Personally, I mean?"

Magnus smiled, "I met him once at a backstage afterparty. But no, I can't say that I _knew_ him."

Alec looked down at his plate, "You must find life very dull these days," he said to his spaghetti.

"What?" Magnus' eyebrows managed to just touch his hairline.

"I mean, since we've been together I haven't seen you attend a concert or a party or anything. Am I cramping your style?"

Magnus burst into gay peals of laughter.

"Alexander," he said eyes shining with mirth, "If I wanted to party, I would party. Believe me, I am quite content."

Alec looked at him earnestly, "I just don't want you to feel-"

"I don't," Magnus interrupted, "I promise you."

****

Magnus offered him wine and crackers for dessert but all Alec really wanted was Magnus' _mouth_.

Just a taste turned into a desperate liplock, tongues battling with sound and fury to dominate, subjugate, devour and possess. Alec's shirt was on the floor before he had a clue how it was unbuttoned and he could feel Magnus' hands seeking to undo his belt. He arched up, to make it easier even as he reached for the purple ascot around Magnus' neck.

Magnus froze, momentarily drawing away from him. Alec felt the loss like air, like breathing, like life itself leaving him.

"No, Alexander, this is for you," Magnus whispered softly and then his hands were working swift and sure and Alec was cradled lovingly in his talented hands. He threw his head back, all the blood in his body pooling between those lovingly kneading fingers. He closed his eyes, breathing through his mouth, trying not to be a thirty-second man, and fearing that he would fail miserably.

"Magnus," the cry seemed to emanate from every cell in his body. Sometimes it scared him how Magnus made him feel. His boyfriend's hot tongue joined his hands, all his attention centered on just that one part of his desperately straining body. Alec was going to die.

His hands scrabbled at Magnus' shoulder, trying to pull him away, to pull him up so that Alec could smooch him to within an inch of his life.

"Let me taste you, Alexander."

Like a voice floating in the wind, the words wafted up to Alec's ears and his hand fell, weak and helpless as his whole body convulsed, vision going dark and then white, and then seemingly producing rainbows. It must be some Magnus magic at work.

Alec was so drained. And repletion was his name.

He wanted to sit up and maybe return the favor but he was neither capable of movement or sound.

Flash of yellow light. Whatever spunk had stained his clothing, whatever itchy residue remained on his flat stomach was gone. Just like magic.

Alec smiled.

"I love you," he mouthed, still unable to say words.

Magnus reached up and pressed his lips softly against Alec's, "I know," he said.

Just then, Magnus phone rang, loud and insistent. He sighed, looking toward the alcove before turning to Alec with a resigned smile, "I think I have to take that." he said.

Alec nodded and watched him walk away. His shoulders were slumped as if he carried a weight. Alec frowned, sitting up and grabbing his shirt.

Something was wrong.

Magnus conversation was short but tense. Alec didn't even try to pretend he wasn't listening as he tied his belt and then put on his shirt. His feet took him without thought, toward his boyfriend. He was off the phone but he'd stayed in the alcove, fiddling with something.

"Magnus?" Alec called as he stood in the archway, doing up his last button, "is everything okay?"

Magnus was looking down at something in his hands, his shoulders set again, the lines of his body stiff as if ready for battle. Alec could feel the distance trying to crawl between them again.

"Magnus?" he said again louder.

The warlock startled and then turned, face sheepish, "Forgive me, Alexander, my mind was far away."

Alec stepped closer," Anything I can help you with?" he asked.

Magnus smiled at him, and held out his hand for Alec to take, "Perhaps," he said.


End file.
